


Maybe Only for an Hour

by AmeliaHollow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaHollow/pseuds/AmeliaHollow
Summary: Dan and Phil are teenagers in love.Conveniently, they also happen to be neighbors.One night, Dan can't sleep so he texts Phil to keep him company. When push comes to shove Dan finds himself sneaking through the window of the bedroom of the boy he loves so he can spend 'Just one hour' with him without risking too much. If either of their parent's found out they were together... or gay at all for that matter- that would be it. But we all know love makes you do crazy things.





	Maybe Only for an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely people! Happy reading and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Head up as well. There is a lot of swearing in this fic so keep that In mind before you read. :)  
Be Blessed!  
-Amelia

At night-No matter how dim I set the brightness on my phone, I always wind up with a massive fucking headache when I should be going to sleep. I keep promising myself that I'll put it away at least half an hour before going to bed, but who am I kidding? Now I'm stuck, under the covers, restless, with a massive headache desperately trying to fall asleep with no luck. 

Eventually midnight rolls into 1 AM and I give up trying. This God forsaken headache along with all the overflowing array of thoughts piling up are unable to be controlled.

So much has happened this year. For one- I got a part time job at a camera and photography store called Snaps. Photography has always been my passion, so I was more than thrilled to be able to work under the wing of the owner, Mr. Abner. Then my brother moved out of the house for University leaving me alone in the house to discover what it feels like to be an only child. I was alone a lot. More than I wanted to be. Well- That was before...

_ Phil _

I scramble for my phone again hesitating only for a second because of how late it is.

Dan: _Hey Phiiiiil. Are you awake?_

Time stands still only for a second. I shouldn't be texting him this late. 

Phil: _Maybe O-O_

The room lights up. Or maybe it was just in my head. I can't help but smile wider than normal as I text him again.

Dan: _I can't sleep. :(_

Phil_: Yeah. Me neither. Some ghost must be haunting this place because I keep hearing the fridge downstairs creak. _

Dan: _I'm sorry._

Dan:_ Although you know ghosts have to eat too._

I smirk.

Phil_: Do they? Better yet, shouldn't they have their Own ghost foods? Like maybe an undead fast food chain instead of random people's fridges?_

dork.

Dan: _Maybe... Or Maybe not. But Who else is going to eat those cheese sticks that your aunt so kindly gave you guys?_

Phil_: So true. Maybe the ghost is doing us a favor. I don't know how my aunt didn't know that nobody in this household likes cheese._

Dan: _See. The ghost is distracted. No need to be afraid._

Phil_: I’m not afraid Howell. I could take em._

I roll my eyes, pretending to not be overflowing with adoration even though he can’t see me.

Dan: _I’d love to see that, Phil_

Phil:_ Yeah. I know you would. I’d show you all my ghost fighting strategies if you were here_.

…oh

I stare at that text.

‘If you were here’

I’m not quite sure how to respond, and I get a slight vibe that he is also aware how the tone shifted when he said that.

Part of me wants to play hard to get, but then again, I so badly want to be there. The boy is only 2 houses down. If only I could just slip away out of these damn four walls and find my way over there. Flashbacks of when we first met- when I was lonely and reserved flood through my mind. His hair. His eyes. His smile. His freaking irreplaceable personality and suddenly I’m responding.

Dan: _Yeah. Wish I was there._

Butterflies threaten to devour me whole and after what felt like centuries-

Phil: _I wish you were here too Dan. _

Fuck.

Did he really have to include my name like that? Sometimes I feel like he’s purposefully trying to melt me.

Phil: _Texting just isn’t enough._

Yes. Yes, I wholeheartedly agree Phil Lester. Texting is never enough. Love will freaking drown you if you don’t give it what it wants, I’ve learned. And it wants contact. It wants hugs and shared hoodies. Pizza dates and wrestling in bed late at night. It wants late night talks and uncontrollable laughter. Everything that we can’t have when we’re separated with only a phone to connect us.

Dan: _Nothing ever seems to be enough. I really just want to hug you right now Lester._

I don’t know when I got so brave. I shouldn’t be. I should be more cautious. If our parents ever found out what is happening between us. I fear the worst.

Phil: _Then come hug me Howell. I won’t stop you. I don’t want to stop you._

A surge of possibilities race through my head. I could. I really could. But am I willing to risk it? We could lose everything, even each other. But God, I need to see him- right now.

Wait no- What am I thinking?

Dan: _Like I could :/_

Phil:_ Why can’t you? I can leave the window door open. Or I could come to you._

Shit Phil, I’m supposed to be the rebellious emo one. Where is this coming from?

Actually, scratch that. I know exactly where this is coming from. We’re in love with each other and love makes you do crazy things.

Dan: _Maybe._

Dan: _Maybe I can sneak in your room for only an hour._

Phil_: Please._

And I’m off.

* * *

Never in my life have I regretting skimping out on PE classes before this moment. I swear the tree branch is going to snap under my feet, but thank heavens it doesn’t, and I find myself on the roof belonging to the house of the boy I love. I shimmy on top of the roof, careful not to make too much noise, and I finally reach the window.

I only had to knock once, and the glass was immediately glided out of the way. A pale hand was wrapped around my wrist pulling me in.

Phil wraps his arms around my waist.

“Hi” He says.

That simple ‘hi’ should have been anticlimactic but instead it was precious and breathtaking. I guess I am just really happy to see him though, and I return the gesture by wrapping by arms around his neck.

“Hi” I reply.

And before I know it he has pulled me into a kiss that melts all the tension from today away. Its over before I wanted it to be, and he smiles at me with one of those smiles you can’t find anywhere else.

“Come sit on the bed with me” He suggests. Well, not really suggests because he’s pulling me with him.

"You know can't stay that long" I remind him.

"I know"

He sits down crisscrossed, and I do the same until we are looking at each other contently. It is one of those moments that should be met with piles of expectations but surprisingly only brings a sense of extreme calm and happiness. A kind of happiness that makes you feel like you don’t have to do or say anything- just be.

It just happens that at that exact moment as well that the window was open at just the right angle to allow the moonlight to shine on Phil in just the right way. I’m in awe.

“Wait a second. Don’t move” I tell him.

“Why?” He asks, concerned.

I don’t answer him, but when I pull out my camera from the backpack, I brought with me the context clues are answer enough. I move back and kneel to get to perfect angle as his eyes grow soft because of the implied compliment. _Snap_ and the moment is captured. I make a mental note to edit and perfect it later- If I wind up even having too.

His smile lights up the room again when I’m done as he flies backwards to lay face up on the bed. I pack up the camera and lay next to him, so that we are both staring at the ceiling fan spinning in circles together.

“Don’t forget me when you make it big in the photography world Dan” He says assuredly.

I roll my eyes. “I’m not that good”

He turns and gives me a look that implies something along the lines of ‘Shut up dumbwad’ and I smirk.

“You’re smirking because you know I’m right. I’m psychic remember” He says cheekily. Sometimes I wish I has his spontaneous quirkiness, but then again I realize that if I had it I wouldn’t appreciate it has much as I do all the time when I’m with him.

“ok, Phil” I say trying not to giggle to maintain my dignity.

“You’re good” He repeats.

I say nothing but my silence translates into insecurity. I _want_ to be good. I just never seem to get there. But of course Phil is Phil.. The person who seems to know me better than I know myself, and before I can spiral into a pool of self-doubt- I feel him climb on top of me, straddling my waist.

“Say that you’re good or I’ll tickle you.” He says playfully smirking above me.

My thoughts derail from their original path and are replaced by shock followed by..by something I know I like but would never admit.

“What? Phil-no“ I say taken aback but immediately wanting to play along after I shake it off. I put my hand on his chest ‘trying’ to push him off of me but he grabs both my wrists and pins them to the bed. Electricity flows through my body.

“Say it Dan.” He repeats and I’m blushing.

“Please don’t” I try- even though I know he will.

“I won’t if you say it” and I struggle to get out from under him with no luck.

That’s when I remember that his parents are asleep somewhere downstairs.

“Fuck Phil. Your parents. Don’t. They’ll hear.”

“They won’t if you say it”

He seems totally unphased by my statement, and I don’t know why.

And that’s when. Suddenly, Phil must have decided that I took too long so he starts attacking my ribs, my neck, everything with his hands.

“Fuck!” I choke back the scream.

Desperately, I’m trying to squirm away as well as claw at his hands to stop the onslaught of torture this fucking sadist is facing me with, laughing hysterically but as quiet as I can possibly manage.

“Stop. Fuck. Stop. Please. Phil” I’m panting. “They’ll hear. Shit. Please”

He’s laughing above me with no signs of mercy. “Its not that hard. All you have to do is say ‘I, Dan Howell, am good at photography”

I’m struggling and laughing so hard that tears begin falling from my eyes.

“I can’t” Still panting “I just can’t. Shit! I hate you so much!”

“Oh. You hate me? That not very nice.”

He smirks and then grabs both of my wrists with one hand and pins them above my head.

“nononononono. Phil Ple- AHHH”

I’m completely trapped under him and vulnerable as he continues to attack my sides.

“AHHHH! OK! PHIHIHIL PLEASE OK! Shit. Stop I’ll say it.”

He stops momentarily with body language that implies he has every intention to continue if I’m lying.

“I-…Dan Howell..”

“Uhuh”

“Am- …fuck”

One of his hands inches closer to my ribs.

“HEY! No. I’m saying it.”

“I am…good… at photography. There! Are you flippin happy now?”

He smiles, unstraddles me and lays beside me with a content look on his face.

“Yes. I’m happy, thank you. And you’re right”

Out of breath I lightly kick him in the leg to show my burning hatred for him.

…ok. Maybe I needed that, and I love him but that’s beside the point.

“I really do hate you”

“No you don’t” He says still slightly amused with himself.

I frown but then all of a sudden I just want to hug him, and hold him closer to me.

So I do. Laying my head on his chest, I wrap my arm around him and hold on tightly.

“You’re right I love you”

Phil returns the gesture by holding on to me tightly, and all things are well. At that exact moment I stop really caring if our parents know that we are together. I stop caring if our parents know if we are even gay in the first place. Because nothing they can do or say will ever make us quit what we have going.


End file.
